War of the Elementals
by YouJustGotRapedInTheTooth
Summary: Crazy Hand is plotting to take over the universe with and army of every archfiend imaginable to the smashers. Can Marth, Roy, Zelda, Peach, Link, Samus and an unlikely member of the dark elementals learn their elemental powers in time to save the universe
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the video game characters used in this story.  
  
A/N: Haha. Yeah it's us. Zanzabarian writers of those horrible stories you've been exposed to. Ah well, read it. And review.  
  
And please flame our other stories. That was the goal anyway.  
  
War of the Elementals  
  
Prologue  
  
This is when the real battle begins. The survival of the universe is being jepordized by Crazy Hand and an army of fiendish   
  
creatures. The Light army of Master Hand and many more great warriors are the universe's last hope.  
  
The battle began when Crazy Hand betrayed his brother, and recruited an army of darkness elementals. Then, with this army  
  
spread chaos throughout the world, and gained control it. In a final effort to save his world, Master Hand recruited an army   
  
of his own, and fought furiously to spread the light, but was shortly thereafter annhilated by Crazy Hand. But before he was  
  
destroyed, the power of the elements were bestowed upon seven individuals.   
  
Marth, with his icy personality inhereted the burden of Water. Roy, with his draconic abilities over fire was blessed as   
  
the guardian of fire. Link, with his love of nature was given the power of Earth. Zelda was given the power of Air, and was   
  
blessed with the power of prophecy. Samus was bestowed with Spirit, and the ability to control time and space itself. And   
  
lastly, Peach was given the Master Hand's element of Light.  
  
On the other side of things Crazy Hand was able to give out power to his army as well as charge some for himself to do evil  
  
with. His army consisted of Mewtwo with his psychic abilities, Ganondorf with the amazing ability of spirit, Bowser with   
  
the power of fire, Donkey Kong with the ground shaking power of Earth, and various other once pure of heart people turned   
  
into minions of metal.   
  
This is their story. The story of the earth and universe's last hope. With Master Hand gone, the fate of everyone rests in  
  
their hands... The problem is, they don't realise it...  
  
Lightning flashed and a crack of thunder sotrmed through the night sky, shaking and lighting up the Smasher's Mansion.   
  
Marth looked up from his book and uncurled from his favourite armchair in the library. He frowned as it started to rain   
  
harder, and with a sigh closed his book.  
  
" No use reading with all this distraction..." He thought aloud, ruffling his navy hair and placing the book neatly onto   
  
its proper shelf.  
  
" Talking to yourself again Marth?" A familiar voice startled him. He whirled around to see that it was just Roy.  
  
" Holy Shi-... I mean, pardon me... Roy don't scare me like that!" Marth put a hand to his chest to signify he had nearly  
  
had a heart attack from fright.  
  
Roy just chuckled at him lightly. " Just thought I'd come to see what you were up to. Sorry to disturb you and all."  
  
" No, no... It's alright. I was just heading off to bed anyway..." Marth responded.  
  
" Oh I see... Say, do you happen to have any... You know... 'Likes' toward anyone in this household?" Roy said sheepishly,  
  
whilst making little quotes with his fingers.  
  
" Hmmm..." Marth seemed deep in thought for a moment. " No... Not that I can think of..." He lied quickly. " Why the girly  
  
talk? Do you?"   
  
" Well..." Roy started, blushing, " Well, I kinda have thing for Zelda... But don't tell! If Link found out, I'd get my   
  
arse whooped!"   
  
" Ahhh I see. Well, what an eventful conversation... I'm off to bed Roy. Good night." Marth yawned.  
  
" Yeah g'night..." Roy yawned as well, stretching and walking off to his room away from the Altean Prince.   
  
In the doorway to the library stood a figure. " Tee hee... Won't Zelda just looove to hear this!" And with that Peach was  
  
off to the girls wing to tell.  
  
Marth and Roy stood on a battle field, facing one another. Bodies littered the ground; those of their friends and enemies.  
  
Marth looked toward Roy and noticed something different about his best friend. His eyes were blood red and he was clad in   
  
black. He smirked evilly at him.   
  
" Well, well, well Marth... It seems you've failed to protect them all. And now it is your turn to fall, just as they   
  
have!" Roy laughed wickedly.  
  
" Roy? What are you doing!?" Marth looked wide-eyed at his former best friend as he drew his blade on him. Roy's sword just  
  
narrowly missed his throat.  
  
" I'm going to kill you now, my watery friend. Your time has come to die!" Roy swung his sword down hard and the ground   
  
beneath Marth erupted into a fiery explosion. He had harmed himself as well but Marth was now dying. Roy got up and drove his  
  
sword down at his chest and...  
  
Marth cried out and woke up in a cold sweat.   
  
" What the hell was that all about?!" He panted. He looked around his darkened room and was startled half to death by a   
  
scream from the girls wing. " That sounds like... Zelda and Peach?! HANG ON, I'M COMING!" He grabbed Falchion off his wall   
  
and stormed out his door and down the corridors to the girls wing until he rammed into someone.  
  
He almost attacked the figure when he relized it was Roy. They nodded at each other and continued on their way to protect  
  
the girls.  
  
The screaming continued and they followed it to it's source. They came to the door it was coming from and tried to open the   
  
door. It was locked and they had to break it down.   
  
Marth and Roy broke the door down and gasped when they saw Bowser, Ganondorf, and a metal version of Captain Falcon all   
  
advancing on Peach and Zelda.   
  
" Marth! Help!" Peach cried at him, and he responded.  
  
" Unhand her you fiends!" He caught their attention and with a slash of his sword set Bowser off balance. Bowser ended up  
  
on the floor back-down, stuck by his spikes with Marth pointing the tip of his sword at his throat.  
  
" Roy!" Zelda screamed. Ganondorf struck her and Roy was filled with an overwhelming rage.   
  
" GRAHH!" he flung himself at Ganondorf, knocking him over and slashing his sword. Even when Metal Captain Falcon managed  
  
to knock his sword away, he still beat Ganon up with his bare hands. Then, he whirled around and shot a burst of flames from  
  
his half-dragon hands which melted the metal bounty hunter.   
  
He and Marth made sure Peach and Zelda were ok, as they kept a close watch on the unconcious archrivals of the girls. The  
  
rucous had caused everyone else in the mansion to rush to the door of the room and they all questioned what had happened.  
  
" Zelda and I were gossiping, and there was a knock at the door. It was Roy and he said he wanted to talk to us. We   
  
wondered what he was doing in our wing, but answered the door anyway. It turned out it was really Bowser, Ganondorf, and   
  
this metal version of Captain Falcon..." Peach sniveled, noting the absence of the bounty hunter in the room.   
  
" Marth and Roy must have heard our call for help and come to aid us. They came into the room and saved us from them..."  
  
Zelda said shakily. Roy put a hand on her shoulder and she blushed.  
  
" So... What does all of this mean?" Link spoke up rather quickly, shoving Roy off Zelda and wrapping her up in his arms.  
  
" I'm not sure, but it could mean that Ganon and Bowser are up to something..." Samus suggested.  
  
" I think we should keep up our guard, just incase more of these events occur... Like take special precautions and such..."  
  
Fox stated simply as he and Falco tied the two fiends up.  
  
" Yeah, like girls and guys share bedding..." Falco chuckled perversely, and recieved a slap from Peach.  
  
" Now isn't the time to think like that... To an extent I agree that girls and guys should stay in the same wing, and our  
  
rooms should be arranged closer together. Tonight we will all stay in my room, and keep an eye on one another..." Marth said,  
  
taking charge.  
  
The rest of the smashers agreed. All of them were tired, and decided maybe they should rest now. They threw Bowser and   
  
Ganondorf into a seperate room and locked the door, then retired for the night.   
  
Crazy Hand laughed maniacly to himself. His plans were going perfectly. Soon all of them would become his metal minions,   
  
and the universe would be his... He teleported Ganon and Bowser back, along with the melted metal that was his minion. He  
  
reforged the metal into another Captain Falcon, and got ready for his next attack on the smashers, knowing that his metal   
  
army was indestructible...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So that's it. Our first actual contribution to this section. Hopefully it's a little better than the last four thingies that   
  
were about turd bricks and such. ; 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the video game characters in this story. Blah.  
  
War of the Elementals  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The morning was gloomy and foggy from the rain lastnight. Marth awakened, feeling fatigued from lack of sleep. He sat up   
  
and thought about what had happened the previous night. He was alone in his room, signaling that he had slept in.  
  
" Man what a night that was..." he said softly to himself, while getting out of bed. He thought quietly about the night,   
  
whilst getting dressed, when suddenly a knock at the door startled him. Quickly, he threw his clothes on and went to answer   
  
the door. As he reached out his hand, a grim thoguht passed through his mind.   
  
' What if it's a trick of some sort, like with Zelda and Peach?' Marth jerked his hand away.  
  
" Marth?! MARTH?! Are you in there?! Jeesh, it's about time you got your arse outta bed!" Roy was now pounding on the door.  
  
" Oh... Sorry Roy!" Marth said as he flung the door open to let his red-haired friend in.   
  
" Hey man, you ok? You slept awfully late..." Roy asked with false concern, then he grinned and punched Marth in the arm  
  
playfully. " What are you up to today?"   
  
' Hmmmmmm... I feel like sparring for a while...' Marth thought while rubbing the spot Roy had hit.  
  
" Helloooo?" Roy impatiently waved his hand at Marth.   
  
' He seems awfully bouncy today. Must've had sugar for breakfast again...' he thought while yawning at him.  
  
" I feel like training today, how about you?" Marth asked lethargically.  
  
" Sure! Where to?" Roy answered energetically.  
  
" Hmmm... I'm not sure... We could just go to the dojo out back..."   
  
" Ok! Let's go!"   
  
Upon their arrival at the dojo Master Hand had once set up for them all to train at, Marth and Roy saw Link. Roy's grin  
  
and happiness seemed to disappear as Link shot him a fiery glare.  
  
Fighting back the short-fused urge to explode, Roy decided he had best keep civil. " Hello, Link." He said hotly.  
  
" Hey..." Link gave a polite smile to Marth, and a sarcastic one to Roy. Then he turned his back on them, and walked away  
  
quickly toward the mansion.  
  
" What was that all about?" Marth piped up curiously, watching the Hylian silently storm off.  
  
" I think it may have something to do with me putting a hand on Zelda's shoulder last night... Other than that I'm not too  
  
sure..." Roy frowned at the thought of Link's jealousy.   
  
" Hmmm... Maybe... Well, I suppose we should get to the sparring we were discussing..." Marth drew his sword and got ready  
  
to fight with Roy.  
  
" Yeah, you're right." Roy unsheathed his blade and took on a fighting stance.   
  
They stared at each other for a moment, then steel hit steel and the clanks of the blades filled the air. Marth slashed at  
  
his chest, and narrowly missed, but Roy countered with a great deal of force which set him off balance. Marth stumbled   
  
back slightly, surprised by Roy's strength. He smirked at him.  
  
" You're stronger than I thought, Roy." he commented.  
  
" That's just the tip of the iceburg!" Roy hollared, and swung his sword down forcefully. He missed and swung again. Marth  
  
was dodging each strike with a great deal of grace and agility. After about the 5th miss, Roy grew irrate, and began blindly  
  
slashing around in a frenzy. Marth was just too fast for him, and his heavy sword was beginning to tire him. Marth managed  
  
to get Roy a couple of times with the flat of his sword, which bruised him slightly, but didn't seriously harm the   
  
half-dragon. In a rage, Roy slashed as hard as he could, with all the power he could muster. Luckily for Marth, he missed and  
  
hit a wooden pole instead.   
  
" Damn! With the force I'm using, you should be down now!" he panted at the Altean Prince, struggling to get the sword   
  
free from the pole.  
  
" That's not what matters. You focus too much on brute strength alone, and while strength is a good thing to have in   
  
battle, it isn't everything..." the prince tried to help his friend get his sword unstuck, " Roy, you need to be more focused  
  
on other attributes. You seem to have a strong thirst for power, almost like Ganondorf... And being like this is what keeps  
  
you from becoming a truly great swordsman..."   
  
Roy glared hard at him, and shoved his friend's hand out of the way. " Are you saying I don't know how to fight? Are you  
  
suggesting that I'm a power hungry maniac like him?"   
  
" No Roy, I'm simply trying to help you improve..."   
  
" Well thanks for nothing! I don't really care about what you have to say Marth! I don't need your advice! I don't need you   
  
to tell me who to be!" he snapped.   
  
Marth was beginning to see Roy's temper kick in.  
  
" Roy calm down... I didn't mean..."   
  
" I don't need you to help me improve..." Roy pulled the sword from the pole with one hand, and glared coldly at his best  
  
friend.   
  
Marth just stared blankly at him. Then, a low grumbling noise began, followed by a tremor.   
  
" What the hell?!" the red-head cried out as he and Marth were lifted into the air by a multicoloured light.   
  
" Roy what's happening?!"   
  
" I-I don't know!"   
  
Suddenly, everything around them went black. Everything but themselves had vanished, and the only thing to be seen were  
  
themselves and a strange figure. They couldn't quite make out whom it was, nor could they see any detail at all on it. From  
  
what they could see it was a man, with long hair, and a long, katana-like sword.   
  
" Marth and Roy... Water and Fire... We meet atlast..." It said in a voice that was both fluid yet low, almost like liquid  
  
metal.   
  
Both of them reached for their swords but they found that they weren't there. Looking up they saw Falchion and the Sword  
  
of Seals floating above the figure.  
  
" There won't be any need for weapons in our battle. And the battle has far from even started..." it said in a tone laced  
  
with venom. It was that moment that both Marth and Roy felt they were done for...  
  
" Don't look so afraid, you poor fools. I may be of the darkness element, but my battle lies not against but with you."   
  
" W-Who are you?! What do y-you want from us?!" Roy demanded, studdering slightly.  
  
" I am called Sephiroth... Wielder of the Masamune... The one-winged angel..." Sephiroth stepped into the 'light' and they   
  
could see his one wing unfold from behind his long silver hair. " I am here to deliver the message of war to you, to shed   
  
light upon the fact that our world is coming to an end."   
  
" And what do you want us to do about it!?" the ex-general was starting to lose it again, in his already foul mood.  
  
" Calm down fiery one. Soon all will be explained. For now you must let all of the other elements know of their destiny.  
  
Tell the guardians of Earth, Air, Spirit and Light of their destiny. Before it's too late."   
  
" But," Marth began, " How do we know who is who?"   
  
" Exactly who is what elemental guardian, I am unsure of... But be warned, in this seemingly short time you have been   
  
speaking with me, a week has passed in real time. Now, only Link, Zelda, samus and Peach remain. The rest of your friends  
  
are now Crazy Hand's metal minions. He has started a conquest over the universe by destroying Master Hand... And the the   
  
elements are the only ones who can stop him..." Sephiroth explained cooly.  
  
" So let me get this straight..." Marth was about to question him.   
  
" There's no time! You must go now!" Sephiroth raised a hand and their swords were returned to them and they were sent  
  
spiraling back into the dojo...  
  
Or what was left of it. The mansion was on fire, and a giant Bowser, Ganondorf and several normal sized metallic versions  
  
of their former friends were attacking it. Link and Samus had managed to free Peach from the mansion, but before they could  
  
save Zelda, they got caught up fighting these fiends.   
  
" Roy, we have to-" Marth looked to his side, and the coloured drained from his face. Roy wasn't at his side. He looked up   
  
and saw the hot-headed Ex-General running toward the Smash Mansion, sword in hand taking out any metallic monsters in his  
  
way.  
  
" ZELDA!!!" he ran to the burning door and slammed it down with his sword. Roy barged in and ran down the smoky corridors  
  
to find her. A flaming beam of wood fell from the ceiling and clobbered him in the head. Upon being knocked to the floor, Roy  
  
still didn't give up. He yanked himself to his feet and took off the metal armor on himself.   
  
He finally heard a cry from Zelda and he smashed his way through the door into the room. He found her choking on the smoke  
  
from the intensifying flames. Roy shiethed his sword behind his back and scooped the princess up into his arms.   
  
" Link...?" she questioned him, as he was nothing but a blurry image to her right now.  
  
" It's ok Zelda, I'll keep you safe." and with that he rushed out of the place. Or atleast he tried.  
  
From the outside, Marth, Peach, Samus and Link watched as a shrunken Bowser, Ganondorf and a small cluster of metal   
  
warriors retreated for some strange reason. Then the worry finally struck them.  
  
" They're both still in there!" Marth cried out.  
  
" This is all my fault," the hylian shook his head, " I should've gone in there to save her myself. Then we'd all still be  
  
alive."   
  
" How can you give up faith in Roy so easily?!" Peach gave a slap to Link.  
  
" Because! He's just an ignorant fool!"   
  
" I have faith in him." the prince announced.  
  
" Don't have too much faith in him..." A hollow voice sounded. Giga Bowser, made by fusing Bowser with the metal warriors   
  
stormed his way over to them.   
  
" Oh no!" Samus spoke up.   
  
" We can take him." Link redrew his sword.  
  
" I'm scared..." Peach hid behind Marth and Link.  
  
" But..." Marth started, " What about..."   
  
Any hopes of Roy's survival were shattered when Giga Bowser crushed the mansion in a single swipe.   
  
" NO! ROY! ZELDA!"   
  
The monster roared and laughed maniacly. " You truly believed I'd let them live?! The Guardians of Fire and Air!?"   
  
" Roy... I'm sorry..." Marth fell to his knees and began shedding tears for his friend.  
  
" Marth! Look!" Samus cried.  
  
A red glow broke through the splintered boards and concrete that used to be their home and in a fiery explosion, the   
  
rubble was disintergrated and the metal of Giga Bowser melted. As the smoke cleared Roy could be seen holding Zelda in one   
  
arm, and holding his other hand out as if he had used it to summon such a blast. He was panting and looked weakened, and   
  
after giving his friends a half smile and a weak 'I'm ok.', he collapsed in a heap.   
  
" So... Zelda is the Guardian of Air, Roy is Fire, and Marth is Water... What does that make us?" Link asked, holding an   
  
unconcious Zelda in his arms. He had been in a snit the entire night after he had seen Roy hold Zelda.  
  
" We aren't sure. All Marth and I know is you two have a fifty-fifty chance of being Earth or Spirit..." Roy said in a   
  
weakened voice. He had since woken up and was wearing only his pants and the bandages that covered his torso.  
  
" I don't think we should be worrying over it right now. Right now we need to find a semi safe place for shelter tonight."  
  
Marth suggested.   
  
" All right... I know of a cave where I used to sit at night sometimes to write in my journal. If it's still there, we  
  
could spend the night in there and figure this out overnight." Samus piped up.  
  
" I say we should go then. And make our present hiding place there..." Link lifted Zelda up, and with that the small group  
  
was off to find a way to retaliate against this attack.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Ok so maybe this chapter wasn't that great, but atleast it didn't talk about poopshoots and butt bricks. Ah well R&R,   
  
and flame if you want. We need flames to light our barbeque cause we're out of lighter fluid... 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the video game characters in this story.   
  
A/N: Well, it seems this story is awfully popular... LOL. Understandable. Thanks for the nice reviews though. :) On with  
  
the story!  
  
War of the Elementals  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A bright light filtered into the cave's entrance. Zelda opened her eyes, glad to see the sun shining outside for once.   
  
Then she noticed something alarming. She felt someone's arm around her, and that someone was awfully close.  
  
She turned slowly to see who it was, in a careful and gentle movement so as not to wake the person. She assumed it was just  
  
Link, but she was wrong. Zelda was now facing Roy, whom was sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on his face. Startled,  
  
she shrieked, which of course woke him up.  
  
" Mmm... Zelda... You ok?" he asked groggily, yawning afterwards.  
  
" Roy... You... Um..." she looked at him and then at his arm.  
  
" Oh... Oh... I-uh... Sorry!" he quickly pulled his arm off from her and got up. He grinned sheepishly and then turned   
  
around and slammed into Link.  
  
" I thought we established that she was mine..." Link growled at him, drawing the Master sword from its sheith.   
  
" It was... I- I... It was an accident, I swear... I... Who are you to judge me anyway!? I never did anything to her, I was   
  
asleep!" Roy defended himself quickly, and glared at the taller warrior.  
  
Link merely grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall. " If I catch you near her again..." He pointed the tip of the   
  
sword at his throat.  
  
" Link stop it... It's not his fault..." Zelda spoke up, trying to prevent bloodshed.  
  
" ENOUGH OF THIS!" Marth hollared at them, " The last thing we need right now, is for fighting amongst our group! We're   
  
the only people left, and we need to survive! Taking Roy's life will only cause problems Link. Just... Let it go..." Marth  
  
looked really angry at the moment, and Link set Roy down.   
  
" I really DIDN'T do anything-" Roy was about to say.  
  
" And I really DON'T want to hear it!" the Prince snapped, " I don't care who did what. It's not the end of the world.   
  
Now either work together, or I'll cut both your throats!"   
  
" Fine..." Link murmered.  
  
" Yeah sure whatever, 'your highness'." Roy mocked.  
  
" Roy, shut up." Samus intervened.   
  
" What's all the commotion about?" Peach asked, obviously ticked off from being woken up.  
  
" Nothing, just nevermind..." Marth told her, and she dumbly accepted that answer.  
  
" So... What are we going to do about all this?" Link put his arms tightly around Zelda, and smirked confidently at Roy   
  
who was glaring furiously at him.  
  
" We need to establish a better form of shelter. Not to mention some way of keeping ourselves from being found by Crazy  
  
Hand's minions. On top of that, we need to figure out how to use these so called 'elemental' powers..." Marth suggested.  
  
" I say we attack them head on! We handled Giga Bowser just fine last night! We could beat them all!" Roy stated.  
  
" Are you nuts?! We all almost died last night!" Samus yelled at him, " We just barely won against those creatures last   
  
night! Imagine facing an entire ARMY!"   
  
" Samus is right, Roy, we need to organize ourselves better before jumping into battle." the Prince spoke to Roy as if he  
  
were speaking to a foolish child.   
  
" Maybe we should send Roy into a battle by himself and see how he fares. He seems anxious to fight, so let him go. It's  
  
not like he doesn't just get in the way anyway." Link laughed at the red-head, who was now almost snarling.  
  
" I'm telling you, we could take them on!" Roy hollared.  
  
" You know Roy, you really are kind of dense. And stubborn. That combination makes you a fool." the Hylian provoked him   
  
further, and Peach stiffled a laugh.   
  
" What do you know elf?! You're just some stupid oaf with a so called 'magical' sword who thinks he's so great! Well you're  
  
not that great! You're pathetic! You make me sick!" the ex.general had his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
" Your hand is on your hilt. Is this a challenge?!" the hylian questioned him furiously.  
  
" IT IS!" Roy drew his sword and swung at Link, flames blazing across his blade and his strike just barely being blocked by   
  
the Master Sword.   
  
Link slashed at Roy who countered it with an incredible amount of force. He managed to then slash the hero across the chest  
  
and smirked as the blood gushed out. Roy sheithed his sword and grabbed Link by his collar, and began punching him furiously  
  
in the face. He then used every ounce of strength to fling him into the cave wall. Link dragged down the wall and slumped on  
  
the ground unconcious.  
  
" NOW WHO'S THE BLOODY FOOL! TASTE THIS, BASTARD!" Roy stormed over to him with a flaming Sword of Seals ready to sear   
  
through his body.   
  
" Stop it..." Zelda was sobbing, and pleaded to Roy with tears streaking her face.  
  
He was just about to cut Link in two, when his sword was knocked clear out of his hands. He turned to see Marth sneering  
  
furiously at him.   
  
" I knew it. You really DON'T have any morals or knowledge of anything but power. Look at yourself Roy. Tell me you're not   
  
ashamed of this?! If you aren't, then you truly are no better than the Gerudo King himself." Marth pointed to Zelda, " I   
  
thought you liked her, and now you're doing this?! She just told you to stop! That doesn't even matter! You shouldn't have   
  
even been doing this in the first place!"   
  
" I..." Roy looked at Link, then at Zelda. " Zelda..." He walked over to her and reached his hand out. She slapped it away.  
  
" You monster!" she screamed at him and continued sobbing.  
  
He stared back at Link's wounded form, and it was then that he realized something crucial. He felt NO shame at all. Not even  
  
a bit. In fact, seeing Link in this much pain made him feel good...   
  
" I feel no shame..." Roy stared at Link, and then he began to laugh. It was low at first then it got louder and   
  
increasingly insane.   
  
" Are you saying you don't care if you just critically injured your friend?" Samus inquired.  
  
" Yes! I don't care!"   
  
" Then you don't belong here. You need to go cool off before you come around again."   
  
" Doesn't matter. I'm leaving. To hell with helping you!" Roy snatched his sword up off the ground, shoved Marth out of his  
  
way and stormed out of the caves entrance.  
  
Stepping out into the glow of day, Roy realized it wasn't the sun that was making the light. There was a blood red orb in   
  
the sky, and when he sheilded his eyes and looked at it, he could make out some form of structure in it. Somewhat like a   
  
floating castle. The entire thing had an evil air about it, and a sense of power that attracted Roy like a moth to a light.  
  
The truth was obvious: Roy liked power. He had craved it since he was young, always wanting to be the strongest, always   
  
wanting control. Crazy Hand had realized this, and was already working on making Roy his own.  
  
Roy stared up at the magnificant structure. ' How I wish I could control that.' He thought. His thoughts were slowly being  
  
taken by the thoughts of power, no matter what he tried to think about. Then he realized something wasn't right. He realized  
  
these thoughts had started when the mansion had been attacked for the first time, and that they grew from then on.   
  
" Where are these thoughts coming from?!" he cried out loud. He clutched his head and gritted his teeth. He felt shameful  
  
for what he had done to Link. He felt horrible for being so power hungry.   
  
' They are all coming from me..." a voice in his head spoke out.   
  
" Who are you?!" Roy demanded out loud.  
  
A floating white hand appeared in front of him, along with a metallic version of Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Mario,   
  
Pikachu, and Ness. ' I am Crazy Hand. The one fueling you with thoughts of power. But now I see, you are at a moment of   
  
weakness.' The voice was still in his head, it was menacing and made chills run down Roy's spine.  
  
" I... I am?"   
  
' Look at you. Sniveling over some pathetic elf because he made you mad and you lost it. So what? It's his fault. And your   
  
little best friend, the Prince of Altea if I'm not mistaken. He no longer cares about you! So screw him! What about Peach and   
  
Samus treating you like garbage. And then there's Zelda... Oh how you wish you could have her...'  
  
" She... She's Link's. I can't have her..."   
  
' Oh but you can. All you have to do, is eliminate your so called friends.'  
  
" But- But... I CAN'T! I WON'T!"   
  
' Don't you want the one you love?!'  
  
" I can't have her... I can't kill my friends, just to get a girl who doesn't like me."  
  
' Yes you can. Kill them all. Since when have they EVER done or said anything good to you?! All they do is get in your way!  
  
Prevent you from growing more powerful! You could do so much with your power Roy. You could destroy so much. Think of   
  
everything you could accomplish being with me.'   
  
" Never!" Roy was clutching his head, and then he stopped. He was right. They did just get in the way. They just made him   
  
weak.   
  
' I know I'm right. And I know you see it. Now... Will you join me, boy?' the hand laughed maniacly.  
  
" Yes. I will." Roy had a determined look on his face. A determined, yet grim look, like that of an assassin.  
  
' Good. You'll need this.' Crazy Hand snatched Roy into his palm and crunched his fingers around him.   
  
Roy felt himself be engulfed by a black light. He felt parts of his body change, as if they were changing into another   
  
material entirely. His skin paled, and he felt his one arm and both of his hands form into a metallic substance. The left   
  
side of his torso turned metallic, like a form of armor to protect his heart. His eyes turned from a crystal blue to a blood  
  
red colour, and his clothing changed. Instead of the armor he would've normally worn, he had only a black tunic, black   
  
pants, and black boots on. A single plate of armor went around the un-metallic side of his chest and the headband in his hair   
  
was removed, letting his hair down and over his eyes. After he was changed physically, his personality was warped as well.   
  
His thoughts were set on complete and utter destruction, and he felt nothing but hatred toward his former friends. The Sword   
  
of Seals was thrown and stuck into a rock outside of the cave, and a new weapon appeared before him. It was a new sword,   
  
and the blade was thick and curved. At the end of the blade were three blades, that were fanned out with one short at the   
  
bottom, one medium length, and the nezt extremely long almost like a flame.   
  
Crazy Hand opened up and let Roy go. He was floating right now with a black light around him. The light suddenly rushed   
  
into Roy and he cried out in agony. He felt an evil power course throughtout his body and his mind was completely lost.  
  
' How do you feel... My slave?' Crazy Hand laughed wickedly at his latest creation.  
  
" I feel... bloodthirsty, Master... I need... To kill!" He lashed out on all six metal warriors and destroyed them in one   
  
small swipe.  
  
' I see I made you stronger than I thought. No matter. It makes this task much easier for you now.'  
  
" Who can I destroy now, master?" Roy droned, almost zombie like.   
  
' Kill your so called friends. They hated you all along!'  
  
" Yes master..."   
  
And with that, Roy was making his way off to destroy the other elementals. Sephiroth on the other hand, had other plans. He  
  
had been watching this all from afar and he now knew he had to warn the others. He made his way to the cave, and entered it   
  
just after Roy.  
  
" Do you think he'll come back?" Zelda questioned Marth with concern.  
  
" He'll be back soon, I wouldn't worry too much." he answered, while bandaging Link's wounds.  
  
" Who cares about him! He's just a big jerk!" Peach was whining about it.  
  
" We'll see who's the jerk!" A blade swung by Peach's head, but was deflected by a long katana.  
  
" Not so fast pyro boy." Sephiroth held out his hand and released a dark wave of energy that stopped Roy in his tracks. He  
  
couldn't move at all, and the sounds of struggle he made caused the one-winged angel to smirk.   
  
" Sephiroth!" Marth cried.  
  
" You need to keep your guard up. He's under Crazy Hand's control now."   
  
" What?!" each of them said in unison.  
  
" I can ensure your safety this time. Next time you may not be so lucky..." Sephiroth waved his hand a transported Roy back  
  
to the place of blackness he and Marth had first seen him in. " He won't be there for long. I suggest you go elsewhere." With  
  
a second wave of his hand, Marth, Samus, Link, Zelda, and Peach were transported to another place.  
  
" Where are we?" Zelda asked.  
  
Marth got up off the ground and rubbed his head. " It appears to be a very old looking mansion..."   
  
" Do you think Sephiroth intended for us to stay here in hiding?" the bounty hunter stared in awe of the building.  
  
" I think so. We might as well anyway. It should be safe here..." Link suggested. The five of them walked up to the front  
  
door and walked in. For the rest of the night, the found rooms, and made themselves at home.   
  
Sephiroth watched from one of the windows as the other elementals slept. The dark elemental spoke outloud to noone in   
  
particular. " If these fools think it's completely safe here they're horribly wrong. Crazy Hand will not be long finding   
  
them, and when he does... I fear it will be too late..." The silver-haired warrior sheathed his sword, and curled up somewhat  
  
on the treebranch he had been sitting on, wrapping his one wing around himself. He sighed heavily, and drifted into a light   
  
sleep.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Well there's the next chapter. And if you ask me(Laryn) it's the worst one yet. Mwahahahaha. It is now 4:11 am.  
  
Please let me sleep now... 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the video game characters in this story. If we did, we wouldn't be wasting our time writing  
  
stories about turd bricks, we'd be making video games out of them! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
War of the Elementals  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been two weeks since they had been hiding in this mansion. Marth was starting to miss having Roy around, since he   
  
was always great to talk to when you were feeling down because he was normally cheerful. And at this time Marth was sure as   
  
heck feeling down. He missed Roy alot, and missed all his friends and the times they had spent together. With all of the   
  
violence that had been occuring he had started to wonder if he and his remaining friends would make it through, and if he   
  
could ever truly fight with Roy. Sure they had sparred alot in the past, and fought somewhat, but not like this. The grim  
  
reality began to face him, and he knew soon enough he was going to have to fight his best friend...  
  
" Roy... I didn't mean to treat you like that..." Marth said softly out loud, and was startled to feel a cold, heavy hand   
  
on his shoulder. He turned around sharply to see Roy standing there staring him in the face. Instead of blood red, his eyes  
  
had turned back to their original blue colour. He realised that Roy had broken through Crazy Hand's control somehow.  
  
" Marth... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have left you guys the other day... I shouldn't have freaked out on Link like that..."   
  
Roy was starting to cry. He began to look like a helpless little boy who was lost and couldn't make his way home.   
  
" Roy, how did you get here? And how did you break fre-" Marth was beginning to question him, but Roy was now sobbing. He   
  
was almost knocked off balance when the boy fell into him and started to cry on him.  
  
" Forgive me... My... FRIEND!" The last word was laced with venom as Marth heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and  
  
just narrowly dodged a fatal slash.   
  
Quickly drawing Falchion, Marth put up a defensive stance and was ready to block whatever Roy was going to throw at him.   
  
Roy only laughed. With incredible force, he swung at Marth, and the clang of steel sounded throughout the household. The   
  
other five elementals, including Sephiroth, came to the source of the sound.  
  
" ROY!" Peach and Zelda cried in unison.  
  
" A little help here..." Marth managed to grunt as he was struggling to hold back Roy's blade with his own.  
  
" I've had about enough of Roy. He's simply getting in our way, just like I said!" Link took out his bow and an ice arrow   
  
to freeze the Fire warrior in his tracks.  
  
Link realeased the arrow and it struck Roy, who whirled around immediately.   
  
" Ah Link, we meet again. Come to get another beating?" he laughed and shot a plume of flames at trhe hylian warrior.  
  
" Not a chance. Your the one who's going to suffer now!" drawing the Master Sword, Link charged at Roy. He swung the   
  
divine blade at him, and Roy blocked it with his.  
  
" Ha, you think you can stop me with... WHAT THE?!" Roy cried out as the Master Sword began to glow a golden colour and   
  
starting draining his energy. He gradually got weaker, and finally he fell to his knees. Link proceeded to lift him up and   
  
chuck him into the wall. The half metal warrior wouldn't seem to give up though, and he rose to his feet. He swung his sword   
  
once more at the hylian, and their blades were clashing once more. Thankfully, Roy's strength had been depleted from the  
  
blade of evil's bane, and he was at his normal strength. Link flung him backwards with a quick movement, and used another  
  
quick movement to knock Roy's sword out of his grip. Roy gasped as Link punched him really hard on the un-metal side of his  
  
abdomen. He fell back and Link used this time to pull out his bow again, and point a normal arrow at him.  
  
" Make one more movement, and die traitor." he hissed.  
  
" What happened...? I'm weak again..." Roy said in a weak voice and the blood welling up in his mouth could be heard   
  
gurgling as he spoke.   
  
" Enough! Just stop it!" Peach cried out, and a beam of light shot from her forehead and made a wall in between Link and  
  
Roy.   
  
" Light... She's the incarnation of Light!" Sephiroth gazed in awe.  
  
" Why do we all have to fight?!" she was now crying, " Roy and Link, you two won't stop fighting! You never do! Why can't   
  
you just stop it!?"   
  
Link lowered his bow with a growl in his throat, and Roy just clutched his stomach and looked blankly at her.  
  
" So, Peach is the light elemental... Then that makes just the Spirit and Earth elementals to be discovered..." Marth got   
  
to his feet finally.   
  
In the short time Marth took to say that, Roy was back up, and weilding his sword again. He glared at them harder than   
  
ever, and pointed it at them.   
  
" It's time for you all to die..." he growled.  
  
" Look at you Roy, you can barely stand. Just stop fighting... For me?" Zelda grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.  
  
He seemed to gaze at her for a while, and in that moment his eyes flickered blue again and a loving gaze passed through  
  
them. Then he suddenly reverted to his ruthless state and smashed her away from him, infuriating Link, and everyone else.  
  
" That is the last straw you bastard. You will die now!" Link's eyes glowed a green colour and choking vines that appeared   
  
from seemingly nowhere wrapped around Roy's throat and constricted him, causing him to drop the sword.  
  
Roy shocked Link when he raised his hand up to the vines and simply ripped them off. Apparently, he was regaining his   
  
strength, and fast at that. He snatched the sword once again and laughed wickedly as a black aura began swirling around him.  
  
" I've had enough of this foolishness! Now you will ALL PAY!" the aura erupted into black flames that started to swirl   
  
around the room. Link did his best to deflect the flames with his shield and block Zelda. Marth stood in front of Peach to  
  
keep her safe, and Samus' suit was fire-proof.  
  
" Roy, stop it now!" Marth held up his hand and a torrent of water erupted from it, dousing all of the flames and knocking  
  
Roy back.   
  
The half-dragon only growled and charged Marth with his sword. The Altian prince managed to block his blows but was   
  
starting to realise that Falchion was weakening. Roy took one final swing at the divine sword, and it shattered. Marth   
  
gazed in awe as the sword fell in shambles, the only thing in his hands being the hilt.   
  
" Awww... Did I break the poor fool's sword?" Roy taunted with sarcasm, and he laughed.  
  
" How on earth...?" Marth couldn't believe this.  
  
Suddenly a lightning bolt, a vine with thorns, a searing beam of light, a black wave of energy, and a silvery beam shot at  
  
Roy, all of them connecting with his body.   
  
Marth looked to see Zelda crackling with electricity, Link glaring harshly at Roy, Peach holding out her hand, Sephiroth  
  
glowing black, and Samus sparkling. Nodding at them all, he shot a torrent of water at the evil version of his best friend,  
  
and Roy was down again. Judging by the small groan he made, Marth assumed he wasn't getting up anytime soon.   
  
" You may have gotten me down..." his eyes were now weak slits, " But you'll never bring down my master." With those words,  
  
the mansion around them dissappeared, and the seven warriors were left stranded on a field-like area.  
  
The sky here was swirling all sorts of dark menacing colours, and the clouds were blood-red. The orb of blood red light in  
  
the sky made its way down to the ground, and before any of them knew it, there were metal versions of their friends standing   
  
before them. And who was floating menacingly behind them, but Crazy Hand himself.  
  
" I am glad I had a chance to see the elementals together one last time before they were brought to an end. I see you   
  
barely even know how to use your powers yet. How shameful." Crazy Hand laughed. " Kill them! DESTROY THE ELEMENTALS MY ONCE  
  
PURE HEARTED CREATIONS!"   
  
" We're in for it now..." Marth said aloud, and the six elementals got ready for the fight of their lives.   
  
" Master... May I help you dispose of these idiots?" Roy questioned Crazy Hand, bowing on his knees before him. His power   
  
had been completely restored simply from the evil presence.   
  
" FOOL!" Crazy Hand gripped Roy in himself. He drained every ounce of power from him and whipped him to the ground. " Your  
  
use to me has been depleted. I have no need for someone like you."   
  
The half metal Roy lay on the ground and watched the battle happening in front of him. He watched his former friends being   
  
beaten very badly by the newly arrived Giga Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo. The metal warriors weren't there anymore since   
  
they had formed Giga Bowser once again. Roy started to cry for real, his eyes becoming blue again, and the evil in his heart  
  
dispersing. He sobbed uncontrollably. ' If only I hadn't been such an asshole to them... I could be helping them...' he   
  
thought. He used any strength he could find in himself to pull himself to his feet. The next thing he knew he was in the fray  
  
with his friends.   
  
" We need to figure out how to bring these guys down..." Samus yelled while using her new found ability to freeze time. She  
  
managed to freeze Mewtwo in his tracks.  
  
" I agree!" Marth was busy creating a torrent that washed back Giga Bowsers flames.   
  
" Zelda look out!" Link cried out as Ganondorf charged her with his sword. Strangely enough, the tip of it had become   
  
pointed.  
  
" AHHHHH! HELP!" Zelda cried, but Link was too far away to reach her.  
  
" You'll die now, my little Triforce keeper..." Ganondorf stabbed at her hard.  
  
" ZELDA NO!"   
  
Ganondorf hit her alot sooner than her expected. Looking up, he saw it wasn't Zelda at all, but Roy. If the evil sorceror   
  
had chosen to nail Roy in his metal side, things would've went all right. But the tip of his sword was driven through his  
  
armor. Normally, this may not have been fatal, but as luck would have it, the tip had broken off, was drove in diagonally,   
  
and had pierced right through to Roy's left side...  
  
" Idiot."   
  
" ROY!" Marth, Zelda, Peach, Samus, and surprisingly Link cried in unison. Sephiroth remained emotionless.  
  
Roy was wide-eyed, and he looked at the wound. Then, clutching his chest in agony he slumped right into Zelda. She held him   
  
up with tears in her eyes.   
  
" Zelda..." he choked at her.  
  
" I'm here..."   
  
" Zelda... I... I'm sorry... I know... that your heart belongs to Link..."   
  
" Roy..."  
  
" Is he ok?!" Marth was panicking now. Everyone else remained silent.  
  
" Marth I'm sorry..." Roy was struggling to speak now.  
  
" Roy I'm sorry I never respected you like I should've..." the Prince had tears in his eyes.  
  
" And I'm sorry for acting like I did..." the Hylian was trying to fight it, but he too was shedding tears for Roy. He had   
  
never hated him, but he had always made it seem that way.  
  
" Is he going to be ok?" Peach was in tears now, and with the way Samus hung her head, you could tell she too was enveloped  
  
in saddness.  
  
" I... forgive you..." Roy smiled slightly, and then cried out in pain. " Zelda... I never got a chance to tell you this...  
  
But... I love... you..." He used the last bit of power in his dying body, to lift himself up and kiss her.   
  
They kissed for what seemed like forever. It was their first kiss, but it was also their last. Zelda tasted the iron-like  
  
taste welling in his mouth, and she broke the kiss. She was beginning to cry for him now.  
  
" Good... Bye..." Roy fell limp, and Marth caught him to let him down gently.   
  
The five friends stared in shock at what had just happened. Then Samus brought up a point.  
  
" Have you guys noticed that Crazy Hand, Ganon, Giga Bowser, or nobody at all has attacked us through that whole thing?"  
  
" You're right..." Marth managed to speak coherently, while closing his best friends glazed eyes with his fingertips.  
  
" That's because they were all merely pawns in my plan. The real battle is about to begin. Just wait and see!" a cold voice  
  
echoed across the nearly empty terrain, causing them all to fight the grief and get ready for whatever was about to begin.  
  
And then the terrain went black. None of them could see any of the others. The only thing to be seen was blackness, and   
  
a single falling feather...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: (Laryn) Man, I read through this and I personally rate this as the worst thing we've wrote yet. This chapter sucks...  
  
But oh well. We hope you enjoy it. And please, push the purple button and review! Zanzabarians like reviews! Even if   
  
they're flames, cause then we laugh at 'em. Ta Ta. 


End file.
